


Erased

by Orangepenguin24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepenguin24/pseuds/Orangepenguin24
Summary: Loneliness is a feeling Stiles has become well acquainted with over the years. After nearly a decade of searching for a way out of his isolation he finds someone who might have the answers he so desperately wants.
Kudos: 2





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy.  
> I’ve never written fantasy before so please bear with me.
> 
> Any advice or criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> A fantasy twist on the dread doctors story line.

The sound of running water pierced through Stiles addled mind, a frown appeared on his face as he felt the hard ground beneath him, he bolted upright and his eyes frantically scanned his surrounding area. He remembered drifting off to sleep in his own bed, he had no idea why he was outside lying on the ground beside the river. Maybe he sleep walked, it had had happened before but their doors were always bolted shut, and normally his dad caught him before he made it outside. Stiles could handle himself but no matter how fast or strong you were being out at night alone wasn’t a good idea.They were far away from the rest of civilisation meaning they were out of the crossfire of the conflict that had been devastating the land for decades, but their isolation came at a cost. There was a reason no one else lived in the woods, his father always said they were the only ones brave enough; over the years Stiles had realised in fact they were the only ones stupid enough. After spending his entire life in the woods even he still didn’t fully know how many creatures creeped around at night, he’d heard them growling, he’d seen claw marks on trees and even red eyes lighting up the darkness but that was the closest he’d ever got. 

As Stiles scrambled to his feet something felt eerily familiar about the surrounding area, of course he knew most of the woods like the back of his hand but this place felt strange, there was something wrong. He turned around trying to orientate himself but to no avail, he was lost. He let out a groan of frustration as kicked at the ground scuffing his boot. He began stumbling around when a strange sound pierced through his thoughts, he immediately froze in place but the noise appeared to have stopped. He continued walking around when suddenly he heard it again, It sounded like metal chains jangling. Stiles eyes rapidly scanned the area checking for signs of anyone but he was still completely alone. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to work out what was going on, as he did so he realised there was something heavy in his pocket, it didn’t feel like the usual weight of the pocket knife he normally carried. His bemusement only increased when he pulled out a silver pocket watch. For a brief moment he wonder if it belonged to his father but he quickly dismissed that thought, they didn’t own many things especially nothing as fancy or as old as the watch. They’d never really had many things from the past, his mother and father had moved to the woods before he was born and built their house from scratch. His mother died a few years after he was born, it had been just him and his father ever since. His father was probably looking for him, so maybe he’d better off staying put. He looked around for a decent place to wait, somewhere up high where he could remain hidden but still look out for his father. A Then he saw something that sent a shiver down his spine. He stumbled towards a large tree and placed his hand on the rough bark, the ancient tree’s branches twisted and turned shading the the muddy ground and it’s golden leaves were a sign that winter was soon to come . Stiles had seen the tree before, he used to spend his days trying to climb up it, he spent countless nights dreaming of one day finally getting to the top and seeing across the land. He almost made it once when he was eight years old, he remembered reaching out for the next branch when his foot slipped and he found himself dangling from the tree. He had no idea how long he held on before his father found him. The look on the man’s face would have been hilarious if Stiles wasn’t seconds away from plummeting to the ground. After that incident he’d promised his dad he’d never to climb it again, but like many of his promise’s it only lasted a day. Despite trying many more times he never did get to the top. Their was a knot in his stomach as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from the tree, he wasn’t ready to confirm his worst fear but there was no use in waiting. He stepped back from the tree and shifted his gaze to the bare area behind it, there was nothing there but moss and bushes. Stiles jaw dropped as he took in the area, that was where his house used to stand. But now it was as if it had never existed, it was like every trace of him had been erased. 

-

Eight years later and Stiles was still no closer to figuring out what on earth was going on. He still hadn’t encountered his father and he was starting to fear he’d been erased just like his beloved home. But he wouldn’t let himself loose hope, he was going it found his father. Once again Stiles found himself wandering through a dilapidated village, before his life had been turned upside down he believed his father was exaggerating the severity of the battles plaguing the land, but now he understood that if anything his father had been down playing the truth. Stiles was yet to come across a village or town that hadn’t been ravaged by war. This particular village was exceptionally dark and bleak but that didn’t seem to bother the group of children running around the street with bright smiles. As a young boy ran straight passed him a horrible ache filled Stiles’ heart. He was a stranger, an outsider the children should’ve been eyeing him cautiously and whispering to one another, but instead they continued playing cheerfully in the streets. Because just like everyone else he had encountered they were unable to see or even hear him. Stiles was merely a spirit roaming the earth. He used to try yelling, knocking over boxes and jumping up and down but he’d soon learnt it was no use, he was condemned to a life as a silent observer. 

-

There was only thing that had given him a tiny ray of hope, the antique pocket watch he’d found all those years ago. He slipped it out of his pocket and studied it carefully, despite being in his pocket for so long it felt cold in his palm. After a few moments he held it up to his ear. He took great comfort in the rapid sound of it ticking. When he’d first found the watch the hands had been completely still, for a long time he had assumed it was broken. But over time he realised the hands had started to move, initially it would take a few days for the hand move to the next the number. Then over time as Stiles continued his journey every so often the hands would speed up ever so slightly. However there were time’s the hands began to slow down, it didn’t take him too long to work out it was due to him changing his direction. As far as Stiles could gather the watch acted almost like some sort of detector, he had no idea what it was guiding him towards but he had nothing to loose from following it. Maybe if he was lucky it would lead him to a way out of his prison. He didn’t want to spend eternity alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
